The Hot Button
by Zandra's Ashes
Summary: Elizabeth discovers a picture in John's pocket when mending his shirt.  It is a drawing of them at a recent Athosian harvest festival and the image makes them both realize they've already crossed that delicate line they've denied for so long.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make any money from my "borrowing" of these beloved characters.

A/N: Inspired by a GW prompt by Torri012 and an incredible drawing by Erin87 (can be found on the GW forum Elizabeth Weir/John Sheppard thread page 5281).

Some of Elizabeth's greatest pleasures on Atlantis were the fleeting moments she allowed herself a brief reprieve on the balcony outside her office. If she was honest with herself, she could admit that she especially cherished those times John slipped away to join her, but t_hat _particular honesty was a luxury in which she had never indulged. Now she steeled herself watching his powerful form stride through her office with a look of fierce determination on his face. Sighing, she turned away and instead focused on the dark waves whipping against the lower deck. The coming argument had become an unwelcome part of their workload and Elizabeth had grown tired of the tension it forced between them.

John's footsteps had stalled and the voices of his teammates suddenly filled her office. Elizabeth glanced back, surprised to find the wary expressions on their faces. They knew trouble had been brewing since Bates had discovered a new potential trading partner- and one who seemingly took great pleasure in insanely delicious baked goods. Elizabeth wanted to go meet them and not only because of the heavenly pastries they'd sent back to Atlantis. They also had a thriving market and, besides food, Elizabeth had to ensure the crew of Atlantis were properly attired as well. Even she'd been pitching in and trying to mend all the uniforms in need of repair. The uniforms of John's team had suffered the most abuse and she noted he carried a bag probably destined for the laundry even now. She sighed suddenly envisioning her military teams one day adorned in the colorful ensembles the Pegasus locals seemed overly fond of. Perhaps they could contract with them for something…less amusing for their work uniforms.

"If you all will excuse us, I need a word with Major Sheppard." Elizabeth avoided John's eyes and instead focused on Teyla, Ford and McKay all but racing from her office.

Elizabeth cringed, feeling embarrassed by their seeming relief. She had always strived to maintain her composure, but no one had ever challenged her as John did. He seemed to thrive on continually pushing her out of her comfort zone. Elizabeth planted her hands on the cool metal railing of the balcony and directed her eyes further across the horizon. John silently moved beside her, his fingers brushing hers when he braced his upper body on the rail and leaned forward tilting his head towards the ground.

"Elizabeth…_please." _

His voice was unexpectedly deep and pleading; it tugged at her heart and for a moment, her anger curiously flared more intensely. Taken aback by his abrupt change in tactic, her thoughts spiraled and sparks raced up her arm. The edge of his hand was still flush against hers and a delicious unfamiliar yearning pooled hot within her chest. _That _was not fighting fair, not in any sense of the word.

"Elizabeth, I know. I know Bates' team has already been there and I know you want to go. But if something were to happen to you, I…" His voice choked and he started coughing.

Elizabeth neck popped when she snapped her head sideways. Did he…? John was clearing his throat and putting on a good show to prove he'd obviously had something tickling at his throat. But he avoided her eyes and for the first time Elizabeth pondered over why he really protested so loudly whenever she wanted to go off world. Caught off guard, a swirl of emotions clouded her thoughts. Words had always come easily to her and now her mouth was gaping open and she was speechless. John flinched when he looked at her and Elizabeth felt a hot blush rising in her cheeks.

"All right then. But John, we're done discussing this particular topic in public. They don't need to see us…they don't need to be privy to our disagreements. We are leaders on this expedition; we need to hash out our differences out in private. Provide a united front and-"John's eyes finally caught her own and her knees almost quaked. Something unrecognizable in his eyes tore at her heart, "And all that…"

He shifted towards her; his eyes twinkled victoriously and something deep within her warmed uncomfortably when that rakish smirk swept across his face. She flushed deeper and a flare of irritation rose again while she considered she'd just been oh so easily duped.

"Don't look so damn happy John, you realize _we're _going back there tomorrow if your teams clears that planet, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth was still a little ruffled from their encounter, but couldn't let the sarcasm go. What he'd just done was…, well, if he didn't fight fair why should she? After a deep breath, some clear headed thoughts returned and she was suddenly fueled with a vicious way to get even.

She edged closer, the sweetest smile she could muster planted firmly on her face. She placed her hand on his arm and waited just long enough for him to start squirming before she spoke. "John, _thank you_. It means a great deal that you care so much about me."

"I…I…" She'd never seen John stutter before and his reaction just fed the beast rising within her.

"_Really_, John, I'm touched." She stretched out her arms and hugged him.

"Umm, well, it's my job." He clumsily patted her back and backed away nervously.

"Of course it is. Well, I don't want to detain you; I know your team is waiting."

John nodded and turned towards the door. Elizabeth had to fight not to laugh at the combination of terror and utter confusion that had swept across his face. Avoiding her eyes, he suddenly doubled back and grabbed his bag from the floor.

"Mending?" She asked innocently.

His feet shuffled nervously. "Yeah. One of Carson's nurses offered to patch them up for me."

"Of course she did." Elizabeth's eyebrow arched in mock jealously. "Well, I can't allow _that_. I've been helping the laundry out with some of the mending; they've been having troubles keeping up with the demand. I'll take care of that for you."

John's eyes swept the room skeptically and Elizabeth knew he was restless to bolt. "Really?"

"Really John." Elizabeth firmly took the bag, her fingers lingering over his just a moment too long. "It would be my pleasure."

"Okay." John started backing away. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"I'm counting on it." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows suggestively at him.

John almost tripped as he fled the room and Elizabeth couldn't suppress the laughter that flowed from within.

A few minutes later Elizabeth sat sullenly at her desk. The elation she'd felt while tormenting John had long passed and now she hovered somewhere between mildly embarrassed and utterly humiliated. She hadn't realized how much she had missed actively flirting and, even though she'd just been teasing, she couldn't help wonder why it had felt so good. Grasping the scant justification that John had deserved her behavior for playing on her emotions before smirking victoriously in her face, she still couldn't escape the nagging feelings that were toying with her mind. Was it truly because it had been so long or _was_ it John? She twirled her pen mindlessly remembering how quickly her body had responded to him earlier, remembering signs she purposely ignored, feelings she dutifully buried.

Sighing, she tugged his shirts free from the bag, studying them to find their flaws. A search of her mending kit produced the thread she'd need to repair the tear in one shirt's sleeve along with the button she'd need for the other shirt. Her thoughts continued to torment her while she sewed. Yes, John was charming in that self deprecating sarcastic kind of way. His kindness was soothing and his friendship had shored her through the worst of days. He was a fierce protector. The needle jabbed into her thumb and she winced, both from the pain of the puncture and the memory of how ferociously he'd fought during Koyla's incursion.

The first shirt was finished and she set it aside. She picked up the button and became aware of a dull throbbing where she'd been biting down on her lip. There were other things, things as a women, she couldn't help but respond to. The way he'd felt beneath her arms when she'd hugged him, the way her skin burned beneath his sultry stares, and the way her body always seemed to know when he'd grown near. Even when he just stood beside her, her skin sizzled from the proximity. Longing for a glass of wine, she went to work on the missing button.

A minute later, she held up the shirt to examine her handiwork and discovered the button on the pocket was missing as well. She fished another button from her sewing kit, but when she went to put to pierce the fabric she met with resistance. Examining the pocket, she discovered a piece a fabric and she gently tugged it free.

Her heart stilled when she spied the drawing on the fabric. It was Athosian, no doubt, and it was a breathtaking image of her and John at the last harvest festival. She pushed away from her desk grasping the fabric gently, terrified she would tarnish it in any way. It was shocking to see the captured image of that rare moment when she had relaxed and consented to a dance with John. The beautiful light of the fire billowed behind them and the expression on their faces…She jumped up from the chair fighting hard suddenly to simply breathe. This wasn't possible, her defenses shouldn't have slipped; _he_ couldn't want her like that. Yet this drawing was in his pocket and, if it was in any way an accurate representation, they had both already crossed that unspoken line.

Chuck walked in while she was struggling to harness some semblance of composure. Oblivious to her distress, he peered curiously at the drawing.

"That's incredible Dr. Weir." He looked at her awkwardly. "May I scan that? I would love to have a copy; some of us, we've been keeping an Atlantis scrapbook of sorts."

Elizabeth nodded numbly and reluctantly released the drawing into his hands. "Chuck? Make me an extra copy too?"

"Sure thing Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth retreated to the balcony, taking deep breaths of the fresh air and trying to clear the haze from her mind. It didn't really help for once, her mind was still muddled, and her conscience conflicted. She was in too deep and wasn't sure she trusted herself with John just yet. She didn't plan to stick around and wait to find out.

Chuck had already returned the drawing to her desk along with several copies. She slipped one in the frame on her desk and carefully tucked the other in her pocket. She tediously finished sewing the button on John's shirt pocket and then gently eased the fabric drawing within before folding both shirts and placing them back in the bag.

Slipping out of her office, she paused before Chuck. "Will you give these to Major Sheppard when he returns? I'm not exactly feeling myself; I'll be in my quarters if I'm needed."

"Should I call Carson?" Chuck worried almost as endearingly as John did.

"No, I think I just need a little rest; I'm okay."

Chuck nodded grudgingly in agreement.

A few hours later, Sheppard's team strode back through the Stargate. Each of them were laden with gifts and delectable culinary treats. John was surprised that Elizabeth's office was dark and empty; usually nothing kept her from greeting his team when they arrived from off world. Secretly he was relieved; he didn't know what had overtaken him that morning. For once, he'd tried simple honestly rather than trying to argue with her, but the stunned look on her face frightened him to his core. He couldn't risk scaring her, losing her friendship; but then she'd acted so…_attentively _towards him. It had thrown him for more of a loop than he could have dreamed possible and, predictably, he'd run away as fast as he could without outright offending her. Whatever had really transpired between them that morning, he had no doubt they were firmly crossing into dangerous waters.

He trotted up the steps to check in with the control room. Glancing over Chuck's shoulder, he came to a cold stop when he saw his screen saver. It was a photo of him and Elizabeth and the look in their eyes was entirely too intimate. They were dancing, illuminated by a roaring fire and John remembered the recent Athosian harvest festival.

"Where did you get that Chuck?"

"Umm, from Dr. Weir sir." Chuck almost knocked his coffee over the keyboard. "Ahh, she left your clothes with me."

Aware of many heads turning simultaneously towards him in shock, John directed a scathing look in his direction. "And where is Dr. Weir now?" John's head tilted again towards her darkened office.

"She retired to her quarters; she was looking a little weary if I may say so. Perhaps we should check in on her?" Chuck suggested hopefully.

John frowned at the suggestion but he knew it was the right thing to do. "I'll bring her some dinner and make sure she's okay."

"_Yes sir!"_

John turned back towards Chuck. That yes sir had been emphatically enthusiastic. His eyebrow arched menacingly and Chuck looked nervously around seeming relieved when he spotted Teyla's friendly face.

John grabbed the bag with his shirts and took off for his quarters. Least he could do was clean up if he was going to bring her dinner. Besides, it would buy him some time…maybe he could figure out just what the hell was happening between Elizabeth and himself.

Back in the control room:

"Chuck ? What was Major Sheppard looking at on your computer?" Teyla asked.

Chuck looked nervously from side to side. "Come here." He whispered.

Teyla's eyebrow arched high. "Where did you get this?"

Chuck wasn't exactly sure what he'd gotten himself into, but if he could go back in time right now he'd forget he ever spotted Elizabeth staring dreamily into that drawing. But this was Teyla and he was more comfortable around her than the others. "Elizabeth had it; I asked if I could copy it."

"Elizabeth had it?" Teyla seemed surprised.

"Yes." Chuck drawled out the word, wondering what he was missing.

"Where is the original now?"

"Oh. Well she was mending Major Sheppard's shirts. I believe she put the drawing back in his shirt pocket."

Teyla's smile stretched wide across her face. "Which is exactly where I had planted it earlier Chuck."

"You mean she thought he- and now he'll think she…." Chuck was shocked but more than that he was downright giddy about the scenario Teyla had managed to set up. "Wow."

"We shall see…but I suspect, wow indeed." Teyla's eyebrows wiggled up and down.

"You are evil Teyla." Chuck whispered admiringly.

"I suspect you might have done the same."

Chuck's head nodded off to the side. Well there was _that._ Had that drawing originally fallen into his hands, Teyla's actions would have been hard to resist. "He's taking her dinner; I could call Zelenka…"

Teyla smiled proudly. "Yes, reinforcements. Though I do not understand why mating is so…intricate and complicated amongst your kind."

Chuck shrugged. "It's not usually so bad. They're just pretty stubborn individuals and their jobs…" Teyla's eyes narrowed. "No, they're just both pretty stubborn."

She nodded approvingly. "Zelenka?" She nudged.

A/N: I think I got carried away, this was meant to be a one shot. Someone's been feeding those bunnies some insanely big carrots! Well, I hope you enjoyed, more on the way! Don't forget to sign up for story alerts and be the first to know when the next chap posts- and reviews are always rewarded with cookies (or Radek's liquor ;) !)


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed dark and unusually somber when he returned to his room. John shrugged and started tugging off his boots. It wasn't like there was a lot more he could do to make the room homey, he wouldn't even know where to start. As a kid he'd alternated between the ranch and the brownstone and then later in life there had been bunks and barracks. None of them had ever felt like home. However sparse and minimal, these quarters were the closest thing to a home John had found in years. He eyed the bag of mending sitting prominently on the desk and something akin to panic flared inside him; he was going to screw this up. Snatching a clean pair of BDU's , he realized that in all the times that thought had crossed his mind, it had never him feel the gut twisting sense of loss that pained him now.

Grabbing the bag of shirts he sank into his bed, starting the methodical process of transferring all the crap he tucked away in one uniform to the next. Unwanted thoughts streamed through his mind like the game day updates on ESPN. It had been foolish of him to get so close to Elizabeth, but they'd arrived at this point so effortlessly that he was still slightly stunned to realize what was happening. He had to find a way to throttle his feelings, even there was an inkling of hope she felt the same. He pulled a shirt from the bag and started filling his pockets.

Aware of a sullen mood settling over him, he contemplated a run. He needed to clear his head and shake off those pesky tender feelings that were suddenly tugging at his heart. He pulled out one last item from his pocket, trying not to focus on the deeply creased photo he carried with him. John resisted the urge to just shove it inside the clean shirt and his fingers brushed against something when he made another attempt to tuck the photo safely away. Elizabeth must have accidentally left some fabric in the pocket. John freed and unfolded the fabric and a shock thundered through his body not unlike the jolt from breaking the sound barrier in an F-16. He needed to sit down. Realizing he was already sitting, he stood up instead. His head was swirling, maybe he really should sit. _Shit_.

In his fingers was the drawing he'd seen on Chuck's computer, the one he'd gotten from Elizabeth, and John was willing to bet good money he was currently holding the original. The vivid colors twined and interlaced just as their eyes and hands had that night. It threw him back in time, into the memory of how he'd felt in that moment. Just as he'd surmised earlier that day, the look in their eyes was entirely too intimate and his feelings were…

_Run._ John mentally took himself by the scruff trying to redirect the emotion rolling through him. The laces on his sneakers were not cooperating. As he struggled with them, his eyes caught the image on his own tattered picture. It was Elizabeth overlooking the Gateroom while John stood below giving her a wave goodbye before undertaking his first mission since arriving on Atlantis. It had been a fixture in his pocket from the moment the photo had fallen into his hands. Even now, he cringed to think of why he carried it within his pocket every day. From the very beginning, something had drawn them together, something stronger than his convictions about duty and responsibility. He took a deep breath and looked back to the drawing. Distancing himself from her would be hard, harder then he'd ever dreamed possible. If it _were _even possible, he considered.

In the Control room:

"What is the emergency? I was in the middle of a chess game with Dr. Ambrose- if I won she was going to give me a Swedish massage!" Zelenka indignantly shoved his eyeglasses up towards the bridge of his nose.

"We appreciate your quick response Dr. Zelenka." Teyla's warm voice seemed to soothe him somewhat. "But perhaps you should return to the game, we should have informed you our request is of a …personal matter."

Zelenka's face bobbed back and forth from Chuck to Telya, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What type of personal matter?"

"I was hoping you could perhaps help us manipulate the security cameras. They are a few interesting developments we wished to witness." Teyla's eyebrow arched and Chuck quickly filled in Zelenka.

"I wished you would have said something, I should have brought the record book and the money. " Zelenka rubbed his chin absentmindedly. "It looks like I'm about to collect from McKay."

"I should call Ford. He's running a betting pool too." Chuck tried to remember what he stood to gain if the cards fell the way he hoped tonight.

Zelenka was already at a terminal flipping through various displays of video feed. "Hmm. It looks like Major Sheppard has changed his mind. He's running quite quickly and Elizabeth's quarters are in the opposite direction."

Chuck watched Teyla's lips purse in concentration.

"I had considered that John would have second thoughts. They may need a little more encouragement." Teyla's eyes brightened and she tapped the radio by her ear. "Dr. Beckett, if you are not busy would you be willing to meet me in the Control Room?"

"Lt. Ford? You might want to get down to the Control Room." Chuck radioed. "There has been some activity that might up the ante on your betting board."

"What!" A thud and crackling static panged at Chucks ear, before Ford's breathless voice gasped, "On my way!"

Fifteen minutes later Carson was prepped and ready for action. "Major Sheppard? Major Sheppard this is Dr. Beckett, I was worried about Elizabeth and wanted to know how she was doing."

Carson shrugged and looked over at Zelenka. Ford was now hovering closely over Zelenka's shoulder and they both had their eyes glued to the monitor.

"He's still running, maybe he didn't take his radio?" Ford offered.

"That would be unlike John." Teyla mused looking thoughtfully at the screen.

"I could always call him on the citywide PA." But even as he spoke Chuck knew that was a bad idea.

"No, that'd only worry Elizabeth." Carson tapped his radio again. "Major Sheppard, if you've been delayed I'll be happy to go look in on Elizabeth."

"This is Sheppard." There was a long pause. "I'll head over and check on her, I just need to grab a quick shower."

Carson practically glowed with delight. "Tell you what lad; I'll have the kitchen pack up some dinner for her. It'll be ready for you to grab when you're on your way."

"Thanks doc, I'll let you know if she's not feeling better."

"I'll run down to the mess hall and take care of the food." Ford was grinning and walking backwards. "I'm going to tell them to pack enough for two."

"Aiden?" Teyla stopped him. "See if there is any dessert left from our mission today."

"Ford?" The mention of food had Chuck's stomach rumbling and he couldn't leave his post for another hour. "Can you maybe bring back some of that dessert and coffee for the rest of us?"

"Sure thing, one of the cooks is sweet on me; I'll charm her out of some goodies." Ford raised his brows up and down before disappearing down the corridor.

"I'd forgotten, I'd heard rumors Dr. Weir has a sweet tooth. Too bad we don't have any wine." Zelenka mused. "I could send some of my homemade-"

"Not this time." Teyla smiled knowingly. "We don't want it to seem…too contrived."

"What's contrived?" McKay strode in and glanced up from his datapad. "Hey, what are you all doing here?"

They all warily exchanged glances. It was well known McKay had serious…doubts about their speculation. Chuck tended to think it was more of a hidden horror of McKay's to imagine Dr. Weir and Col. Sheppard together and he often wondered if McKay cared more for Elizabeth than they'd all realized.

McKay started tapping his foot impatiently. "Hello! The guilty looking foot shuffling is amusing and all but my time is valuable people!"

"Rodney…perhaps we should have a talk." Teyla moved forward and McKay instantly looked flustered.

Chuck pursed his lips and ducked his head down. McKay would have a hard time trying to resist Teyla's will, even if her intention guided his thoughts to undesirable topics.

Elizabeth's Quarters:

Elizabeth had been standing before the door for a good fifteen minutes. Glaring at it even now, she stalked away not having the nerve to leave the safety of her room. If she had been embarrassed and humiliated earlier, she wasn't entirely sure what she could call herself now. In all her time upon Atlantis, she had strived to be a leader above reproach. Yet today she had fled her office much like a smitten schoolgirl and even now could hardly muster the nerve to leave her quarters and right her wrongs. Hunger had become another annoying human weakness in her mind, and though her stomach was rumbling even that was not enough to urge her feet into action.

No one had come. Not that she wanted _that _response; it would only serve to reinforce the fleeing schoolgirl looking for attention. But still, somewhere deep inside she had to acknowledge it would have been nice to have anyone who cared enough to check her well being. She dropped onto her bed and sighed. Especially if that someone had an amazingly unruly head of spiking dark hair.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading and special thanks to those who have reviewed. I intended for this to be a one-shot…and here I am again. I am hoping to wrap this one up in the next chapter, but my bunnies have so very many ideas- so… we shall see. But if you like what you've read so far, sign up for story alerts and be the first to know when the next chapter posts.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was sitting crossed legged in the floor, her face scrunched up from the effort of concentration. Spying the fraying end of her yoga pants, she frowned and stretched her arms high above her. Meditation was supposed to help one feel centered and more serene, but Elizabeth was currently embracing only a higher level of frustration from her efforts. She rose to her feet with a new sense of determination. Her bare feet hardly made a sound against the smooth cool floor when she moved purposefully towards the door. Waving her hand across the doors' control panel, she twisted sideways grabbing a jacket to cover her tank top. Turning back towards the doorway, she collided with John, smashing a bag apparently holding food up and against his chest.

She jumped backwards watching a look of stunned bewilderment crossing John's face. He took a timid step forward and the door shut behind him. A light dusting of something that suspiciously looking like powdered sugar was settling upon his chin and John's eyes rolled around wondrously taking in the sugar cloud he was immersed in. The bag wavered preciously and Elizabeth eased it from his hands placing it on the nearby table along with her jacket.

It was all she could do to contain the laughter rumbling through her chest. Stepping forward she swiped her hand across his face, but if anything the powder turned pasty and seemed more intent on sticking. Her eyes turned up but the teasing words that crossed her mind never escaped her lips. His eyes had molted into simmering whirlpools of everything delicious and sinful and she tore her eyes away focusing instead on the lush wild strands of his hair. _Wet_ hair, she realized, no wonder the sugary powder had clung so easily to his skin. The subtle aroma of his skin fresh from the shower swept across her nose and, in her haze, she became momentarily jealous of the sugary powder sticking sweetly to his skin. Suddenly she realized he was moving closer and she planted her hand upon his chest, wincing when her fingers gleaned the slight protrusion of his pocket.

Her fingers slowly traced the outline of the drawing and his body stilled. His chest didn't even rise and fall as her fingers moved and she became uncomfortably aware that neither had spoken a word since his arrival. John's jaw was clenched tightly and she watched the prominent rise and fall of his throat when he swallowed.

Mentally kicking herself, she pushed away and strode towards the windows. "John, I don't know what's wrong with me today."

His footsteps scuffed the floor when he followed behind her. "Beckett's worried, he sent me with food."

"Beckett's worried?" Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and John began to intently study his boots. "I see. You can tell him I'll be fine, I just needed some time to recover."

"Recover?" John's eyes peeked up sweetly from under the thick fringe of lashes.

Elizabeth reluctantly turned to face him. "Yes, my behavior earlier…not that you didn't deserve it. The way you manipulated me into staying on Atlantis, John I never expected you to play _that _card."

"What card?" John was intently staring at her without reservation now. "I didn't manipulate you Elizabeth, I was being honest. You're my friend..."

His voice trailed off and she refused to make it easier on him by breaking the silence. This was getting interesting and she was wondering just how big of a hole he would dig for himself.

He sighed and took a step closer. "I care about you Elizabeth; I won't put you in a position that would risk your safety."

Her eyes widened slightly. That was more than she'd expected, of course, before today she would have never expected to find a drawing of them in his pocket either. "Then there was the drawing John."

His hand extended back, scratching his head while he shifted uncomfortably. "That was…unexpected."

"_This_ was unexpected." She said quietly.

He planted his hands on his hips and his head slumped towards the floor once again. The wet strands of his hair were still damp and spiking to previously unseen heights. There was something….

"John hold still…there's something in your hair." Elizabeth frowned and tentatively reached up.

"It's not a bug is it? I hate bugs."

She smiled in spite herself and was glad that for once he obeyed and stood still. "Not a bug, though it may well be a ten thousand year old cobweb."

He grimaced. "I'm not sure that's any better…"

His words trailed away when her fingers threaded through his hair, gently freeing the congealing globs of the powder from his hair. The quiet in the room was breached only by his soft sigh. His eyes fell shut while her fingers stroked through his hair and the look settling upon his face stilled her heart. It was a side of John that she'd never seen before, it was the face of her protector transforming into the man who could hold her heart without fear. It was a new trust; he'd finally shed his defenses and she saw him now, not vulnerable, but open and accepting the shift surging within their hearts. His hands brushed her sides gently, questioningly. Suddenly speechless, she answered him the only way that she could muster.

It had never felt like this, she had never felt so exquisitely breathless at the thought of a man's lips intent upon her own. The nerves of her skin had never burned so expectantly within a man's soft embrace. Her nose nudged his and her body trembled with painful anticipation when his breath dusted hot against her mouth. Her lips brushed gently against his and she paused savoring every pleasure of his dry, almost rough lips grazing leisurely upon her own; the friction sparking an unbearable yearning within her. She grudgingly pulled away sensing that he was holding back, still seeming unsure if she was looking for answers or simply answering all the unspoken questions. Words flitted through her mind with alarming speed and she readily dismissed them along with any threads of logic; instead she pressed her body more snugly against his own. His fingers clamped around her hips and now his lips descended hot and hungry against hers. It was all she could do to only fist handfuls of his shirt, tugging him closer then she'd ever imagined he could be. To her chagrin, he broke away too quickly nestling his head tenderly against her neck, his fingers trailing gently from her shoulders down to her fingertips.

"Elizabeth" He breathed, and she reluctantly released his shirt.

His hands fell to his sides and she could feel his muscles tensing. He was waiting for her to run, she realized. Instead her fingers grazed up and down his sides encouragingly and she wished they had the luxury of lingering in this moment longer. Pulling away from him now would be tantamount to heart wrenching pain and she finally admitted to herself they were beyond the point of _this_ being an option. Somewhere along the way, the relationship they had constructed evolved beyond lust or even love; John had become the bond that eased the threadbare pieces of her heart back together. She needed him…and she'd never needed anyone before.

"John," she whispered. Her head was tucked against his chest. "I-"

"Elizabeth don't-"

"I want this." She interrupted before she could regain any sense of reason that would instruct her to run.

He pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. "You want _this_…you want-"

There was a look in his eyes that made her heart cringe. "You, John. I want you."

The sides of his lips rose ever so slightly, it was a look Elizabeth was overly familiar with- the beginning of his endearing smirk. "Just so I'm clear-"

Elizabeth pressed her lips against his softly, reluctantly pulling away when a wailing noise from the hallway threw them headfirst back into reality. They shared a glance and both darted to open the door.

"Sheppard, help! I think I broke my arm." McKay was lying in the floor of the corridor holding his left arm tightly to his chest.

"Rodney! What happened?" Elizabeth gasped taking in the ladder and equipment strewn around the floor surrounding him.

"McKay!" John's voice was deep and obviously unhappy. "What the hell is going on here?"

McKay took his uninjured hand and tapped his earbud. "Carson, help! I've fallen…and I think Sheppard's going to kill me!"

Elizabeth shot John a glance of warning and bent down to check Rodney's arm. He winced as soon as she touched him. "Anything else hurt?"

McKay threw a worried look towards John, but nodded his head. "No…just the arm."

"Carson? Maj. Sheppard and I can escort Rodney if you can please meet us in the infirmary."

"Rodney, what did you do?" Carson sounded morose. "I'll meet you there Dr. Weir."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. The bunnies and I have outlined a few more chapters so if you are enjoying the story be sure to sign up for story alerts and, as always, reviews are love and deserving of cookies


	4. Chapter 4

"McKay did _what!"_ Ford scowled and moved to peer over Zelenka's shoulder. Zelenka ignored him and continued to intently scroll through rows of streaming data on the computer monitor before him.

"What was he doing on the ladder Zelenka?" Teyla asked. "He did not seem interesting in assisting us earlier; I would be surprised if his actions were intended to be helpful."

"I'm not sure; I've been trying to isolate what system he was tinkering with. If I had to guess, I'd say he was trying to reverse wire the citywide PA system. " Zelenka smiled softly. " He was not happy at the thought of losing that bet."

Teyla's eyebrow arched. "He was altering it to become a listening device?"

Chuck's eyes popped open wide. Even for McKay that was crossing a line. Watching the video feed was one thing, everyone knew the hallways were monitored for security purposes, but listening to private conversations? He hoped McKay lucked out with a comfy infirmary bed because Major Sheppard would be intent on causing some serious bodily harm when he found out.

Teyla left her chair, dusting the crumbs from their snack off her lap. "I am going to the infirmary to speak with Dr. Beckett. It may be time for plan B."

Chuck grinned. "Plan B?"

"Yes, it may be time for…what did John call it? The hail mary." She smiled confidently.

"You're coming back here, _right?"_

"Are you not off duty now?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going anywhere, not until some of the dust settles anyway." Chuck snagged her empty seat near Zelenka.

"Dust?" Teyla's eyebrow arched again.

Chuck briefly wondered if that particular trait was a mandatory job skill for the senior staff members on Atlantis. Another pool for another day, he mused. "Never mind, just give us an update when you can. And if you need help with the hail mary-"

"I will certainly let you know." Teyla nodded and took a step away before suddenly pausing. "Chuck? There is one thing…"

When Teyla finally disappeared down the corridor Chuck turned back to the control room and jumped when he found Zelenka looking at him intently.

The was an eerie twinkle in Zelenka's eyes. "I called Dr. Ambrose, she's bringing the_ hooch_ as you call it."

"Hooch?" Ford almost tumbled over the chair behind him from laughing so loudly. "Hooch?"

"Yes, that is correct, is it not? " Zelenka frowned and adjusted his glasses. "Tis liquor, my own special recipe."

"Your own special recipe, you don't say. " Ford didn't even try to hide his amusement. "That will certainly make things interesting."

Zelenka glanced at Chuck and muttered inaudibly as he returned his attention to the computers.

Chuck's sides were protesting when his laughter finally subsided. Hooch, he marveled shaking his head. Crap. He needed to call Grodin. Grodin would find all kinds of interesting ways to torture him if he found out he'd left him out of _this. _Plus_, _Chuck considered,he'd be useful with Teyla's most recent request.

_Infirmary- ten minutes later:_

John stood beside Elizabeth, his arms crossed tightly while he glared at McKay. "So you decided to fix it yourself? _The PA system_? I'm having a hard time trying to understand why you wouldn't send one of you staff members to handle that, it being dinner time and all. "

Elizabeth tilted her head; John had posed an interesting point. "Yes, it would seem as though a department head would have more important things to prioritize." Now she understood John's irritable demeanor went beyond McKay's horrible sense of timing. McKay was up to something and she had a feeling she would not be happy to discover exactly what it was.

"Dr. Beckett, how is your newest patient faring?" Teyla breezed into the room, saving McKay from further interrogation.

"He was lucky, it was only a sprain." Carson frowned and adjusted the ice pack strapped to McKay's wrist.

"Hmm….surprisingly enough, I'm not feeling very lucky Carson. "McKay peered behind them. "Did I miss dinner? I'm starving!"

"I will see if we can manage some dinner Rodney." Carson said, sounding exasperated already.

"There's nothing wrong with his feet." John pointed out and Elizabeth pressed her lips together trying to hide her amusement.

"Dr. Beckett, I was wondering if you had the new medicine ready for Charin? I had planned to deliver it tonight, but I have been unable to contact Ford." Teyla said.

Elizabeth ears perked at that, Ford was not one she normally had to worry about falling off the grid. He never forgot his radio and always answered promptly. She turned to question Teyla, but her concerns fell away when her eyes washed over John's body.

"Perhaps…someone else can take the medicine?" Carson offered.

"Yes, well clearly you will be busy treating Dr. McKay, Major Sheppard are you available?" Teyla paused. "John, can you take Charin's medicine over to the mainland?"

Elizabeth had to nudge John to attention.

"Hmm- what?" John blinked rapidly and it was clear he'd been paying little attention.

Carson placed a bag in John's hand. "Charin's medicine, can you-"

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage that." His eyes bored into Elizabeth's. "Anyone want to join me?"

Her face flushed instantly. The only thing within her mind was the image of them dancing by firelight and her heart rate increased exponentially. She nodded silently in answer.

"I'm afraid something has come up and I am unable to go." Teyla said. "I put a note in the bag for Charin."

John was standing so close to Elizabeth that the nerves in her arms burned each time his arm brushed against hers. She watched his muscles ripple when he twisted even closer and she tried to ignore the overly appreciative responses flooding through her body. She could still smell his skin so sweetly scented with the powdered sugar and she licked her lips hungrily wondering how it would taste upon his skin.

John smirked, catching her eyes lusting over his body, but she still noted the flush of red that had filled his cheeks. Her head tilted sideways and she smiled slyly. Oh yes, she definitely wanted to go along. Unconsciously her fingers had risen to her lips, and they felt raw and she reflected languidly upon his last kiss. Even now, pinned beneath nothing but his heavy eyes, her body was drawn to his and she felt an urgent need to escape the room before everyone became aware of all the tell tale signs they were undoubtedly giving away.

"Are you sure you're feeling better, Elizabeth? "McKay eyes narrowed while he scrutinized her neck. "Carson, I think she's flushed- look at her neck. Come to think of it, her face seems a bit….what_ is_ on your face? Is that…"

Elizabeth's heart seized painfully and she turned towards the door instinctively ready to flee.

"Oh my god!" McKay wailed. "Elizabeth! You have sugary palm prints on your…You let him touch ….?Oh my god."

Elizabeth twisted looking trying to spot the back of her red tank already figuring the sugar had rubbed off John's hands earlier. Even from this disadvantaged angle, she could see the dustings of white powder precariously close to her backside. She glanced back at John remembering the sugar cloud that had immersed him, noting that his hair was tousled even more than normal and his shirt was crinkled in the front where her hands had pulled him tight. They were both a mess and had clearly been entirely too distracted when they'd rushed back into the depths of Atlantis' operations without taking a cold hard look in the mirror first. She _had _remembered to throw on some shoes before escorting Rodney here, but perhaps the jacket would have been more prudent, she realized.

"Sheppard! What did you guys do- roll around in the romantic dinner Ford arranged?" McKay turned white and his good hand waved the air in front of him as though he could erase the visual memory.

Elizabeth glanced in shock at John. Ford? What had he arranged? John was no help; he was more flustered than her and his mouth was gaping even wider than Rodney's.

Carson yanked the privacy screen crisply, effectively shielding McKay's shocked face. "That won't buy you much time; I'd hurry if I were you." He nodded towards the door.

If it hadn't been so horrifying, the sight of John snatching her hand before nearly dragging her out the infirmary door would have been comical. In fact, if McKay hadn't still been wailing like a wounded animal Elizabeth may have found the courage to laugh at the absurdity. Instead, she had to concentrate to not stumble behind John's rapid footsteps.

They rounded a bend and almost collided with Kate Heightmeyer. Kate professionally pulled her jaw back from the floor it'd just hit and her expression morphed back into one of perfect composure. Her eyes apprised their rumpled bodies and she nodded towards the control room and resumed walking. "I've had some reports of strange activities in the Control Room; I assume that is where you are heading?"

Elizabeth glanced and John who seemed just as confused as she. "Yes, of course." She answered.

"We need to file a flight plan anyway; we're taking medicine over to the Athosians." John said.

"Just the two of you?" Kate asked pointedly. "I've been meaning to speak with you; I assume Teyla's given you the drawing."

"Teyla?" John and Elizabeth spoke in unison, sharing another puzzled glance.

"Yes, one of the Athosians asked her to pass it along to two. Apparently they thought you made an impressive couple."

Before they could respond they reached the control room which was bustling with activity. Numerous highly trusted members of the expedition were giggling and tossing around a jug of clear liquid; Ford was at the center of the obviously tipsy group trying to grab the container as it was tossed from hand to hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" John bellowed.

The jar of liquid slipped through Grodin's hands and it crashed, the glass splintering all over the floor. Giggling soon rose furiously to break the silence.

"Ford!" John marched closer, the muscles of his neck taut with anger.

"Major Sheppard," Zelenka stumbled towards him. "I can see the two of you obviously enjoyed your dinner. Is there any cake left? Dr. Ambrose loved the cake, her lips tasted so lovely- "

"Whoa hold up there Doc! Too much…information." John flinched and tried to look away.

Zelenka looked puzzled but only shrugged. "Well, Chuck liked the cake too. Have you seen his new screensaver Major? You and Dr. Weir look quite lovely, we've all agreed."

Elizabeth's mouth opened and although she tried, she couldn't manage a single admonishment. She looked for Chuck but all she could find were the tips of his boots peeking out from under his workstation.

Dr. Ambrose was the only brave soul left. "How is Dr. McKay? That will teach him to try to use the citywide PA to eavesdrop. Isn't that right Major Sheppard?"

Elizabeth clutched John's arm before he could even start to backtrack and harm McKay. They needed to get out of here, quickly.

"Ford? We're going to the mainland. You do remember the way to the cities brig?" Elizabeth's eyebrow arched menacingly.

"Yes ma'am. "

"Good. Get them some coffee and if that doesn't work, you have my permission-"

"I understand." Ford nodded. "Dr. Weir? If it helps, they are all off duty. I was in the process of relocating everyone."

Elizabeth sighed; the sight was almost too comical for her to hold her anger. "No more mischief, do you understand?" Elizabeth gazed upon each member of the group in turn. She wasn't entirely convinced Ford hadn't imbibed any of the bootleg liquor and she turned hopefully towards Kate.

"I'll make sure they turn into their quarters without further incident, Dr. Weir." Kate smiled when Elizabeth grasped John's arm and began to pull him from the room. "But I still want to speak with you. Tomorrow?"

"We'll be in touch." Elizabeth hedged.

"Somebody better clean up that mess." John added.

Elizabeth tugged his elbow and within minutes they were crossing the threshold into the jumper.

"Why do I feel like we fast forwarded through dating and marriage and are now responsible for a household of naughty children?" John slumped in the pilots chair heavily, frowning at the control panel before him.

"Marriage?" Elizabeth tilted her heads towards him. Her knees quaked and she wished she'd already nestled within her own chair. "Children?"

"And," John conveniently ignored her, pausing only long enough to jab his finger into the air. "The worst part of it is Teyla was involved with this. Ford too. And McKay, I'm going to-"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, John." Elizabeth took his fingers and planted a gentle kiss upon his hand. She groaned quietly. His skin tasted better than it smelled. It was going to be a long ride over to the mainland.

"Elizabeth?"

She moved over closer to him, threading her fingers through his hair and tucking down, pressing her lips against his cheek. "I don't want to fast forward through anything." She licked her lips. "New beginnings are special. _Tasty _too."

"Elizabeth." John's eyes widened with surprise.

"Isn't there an autopilot?" Elizabeth asked, settling into her own chair peering at John expectantly.

"There is indeed, Elizabeth." John's voice was husky and the smoldering look that covered his face left her little doubt she'd soon pay for her boldness. "Flight this is Puddle Jumper One, we're go for flight."

The crackling of the radio didn't cover the giggling in the control room. "Puddle jumper, you are clear for launch. "

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Kate's carried through the radio. "Any bets on how long it takes them to turn on the auto pilot?"

Elizabeth lusty intents were lost to a wash of sheer horror as more giggling burst out in the control room. At least the Sergeant on duty was sober and clear headed, even if the crowd around him was a bit rambunctious.

"You realize, Sergeant, that you failed to disconnect the transmission?" Zelenka's slurred voice seemed remarkably free of concern.

Elizabeth suddenly hoped they found reason to linger during their trip to the mainland. John however looked as though he was already considering plans of revenge for their friends. "They are so screwed." He smiled darkly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes realizing that _this _was going to make their lives a lot more complicated than she'd considered.

She stared at John while he navigated the jumper through the gate. A heady mix of emotions clouded his face and she was struck by insanely handsome he looked at that moment. He threw a heart stopping glance her way and she realized she didn't care about the complications. This was worth it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, feedback is love and deserving of cookies. Be sure to sign up for story alerts, there are a few more chapters, or so the bunnies say.


End file.
